The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for a multiple-point cognitive identity challenge system.
Fraud is an ever prevalent issue dealt with by users of computing networks, such as the Internet, because these computing networks are inundated with information from various structured and unstructured sources. Furthermore, the use of digital engagement channels by institutions increases the potential that a fraudster can pretend to be someone else, since all a fraudster needs to do is research the digital engagement channel, the line of identity validation questioning used, and gather the correct answers ahead of time. The weakness is that “who are you” validation questions tend to get stale and thus, known by fraudsters. That is, information requested for identity validation are increasingly easy to find out by other means, e.g. mother's maiden name, where the user lives, who lives with the user.